disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1978
Theatrical releases Feature films * March 10 - Return from Witch Mountain * June 9 - **''The Jungle Book'' (re-release) **''The Cat from Outer Space'' * July 5 - Hot Lead and Cold Feet * December 15 - Pinocchio (re-release) Shorts * July 5 - The Madcap Adventures of Mr. Toad * December 15 - The Small One Theme parks *June - Matterhorn Bobsleds at Disneyland re-opens after improvements have been made to the interior, adding the Yeti (three of them), an ice cavern with glowing crystals and snow storms *July 14 - The American Egg House restaurant opens on Main Street at Disneyland *September 1 - The Stage Door Cafe restaurant opens in Frontierland at Disneyland. Laserdisc Releases *December - On Vacation with Mickey Mouse and Friends Books *''Donald Duck, Instant Millionaire'' People Births *January 2 - Megumi Toyoguchi (voice actress) *January 14 - Sage Brocklebank (actor) *January 24 - Kristen Schaal (actress and comedian) *February 2 - Eden Espinosa (actress and singer) *February 7 - Ashton Kutcher (actor) *February 14 - Danai Gurira (actress and playwright) *February 28 - Geoffrey Arend (actor) *March 17 - Patrick Seitz (voice actor) *April 19 - James Franco (actor) *April 28 - Robert Oliveri (former child actor) *April 29 - Tyler Labine (actor) *May 1 - James Badge Dale (actor) *May 10 - Kenan Thompson (actor and comedian) *May 22 - Ginnifer Goodwin (actress) *June 2 - **Nikki Cox (actress) **Dominic Cooper (actor) *June 7 - Bill Hader (actor, comedian, producer and writer) *June 8 - Maria Menounos (actress, television presenter and journalist) *June 9 - Michaela Conlin (actress) *June 11 - Joshua Jackson (actor) *June 12 - Shiloh Strong (actor, screenwriter, photographer and film director) *June 13 - Ethan Embry (actor) *June 16 - Daniel Brühl (actor) *June 18 - Tara Platt (actress) *June 19 - Zoe Saldana (actress) *June 29 - Nicole Scherzinger (singer and actress) *July 1 - Hillary Tuck (actress) *July 4 - Becki Newton (actress) *July 6 - **Tamera Mowry (actress) **Tia Mowry (actress) *July 12 - Topher Grace (actor) *July 19 - **R.J. Williams (actor, television host, television producer and entrepreneur) **Chiara Zanni (comedian and actress) *July 22 - A.J. Cook (actress) *August 7 - Alex Timbers (writer and director) *August 18 - Andy Samberg (actor, comedian, and writer) *August 22 - James Corden (actor, comedian, writer, producer and presenter) *September 23 - Anthony Mackie (actor) *October 7 - **Omar Benson Miller (actor) **Alesha Dixon (singer, dancer, rapper, model and television presenter) *October 10 - Edan Gross (former child actor) *October 14 - Usher (singer, songwriter, dancer and actor) *October 26 - Wynn Everett (actress) *October 28 - Gwendoline Christie (actress and model) *November 2 - Whit Hertford (actor and writer) *November 17 - Rachel McAdams (actress) and Tom Ellis (actor) *November 24 - Katherine Heigl (actress and producer) *November 28 - Aimee Garcia (actress) *November 30 - **Clay Aiken (singer, actor and television personality) **Gael García Bernal (actor) *December 28 - John Legend (musician and actor) *December 29 - Ali Hillis (actress) Deaths *January 18 - Junius Matthews (voice artist) *January 23 - Kelly Thordsen (actor) *February 7 - Harry Stanton (actor) *April 21 - Thelma Boardman (voice artist) *July 26 - Mary Blair (artist) *August 24 - Louis Prima (musician) *August 26 - Charles Boyer (actor) *September 30 - Edgar Bergen (ventriloquist) *October 8 - Karl Swenson (actor) *October 28 - Geoffrey Unsworth (cinematographer) *November 5 - Denis O'Dea (stage and film actor) Artists Joined * Chris Buck - Director/Animator who worked on Frozen, Tarzan and The Little Mermaid. * Phil Nibbelink - Animator on The Fox and the Hound, The Black Cauldron, The Great Mouse Detective and Who Framed Roger Rabbit. * Darrell Van Citters - Animator who worked on The Fox and the Hound and directed the shorts Fun with Mr. Future and Sport Goofy in Soccermania. * Michael Peraza Jr. - Art Director/Layout Artist on The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and The Fox and the Hound. * Glenn Vilppu - Layout Artist on The Fox and the Hound and The Black Cauldron. * Ben Burgess - Assistant Animator who worked on The Fox and the Hound, Mickey's Christmas Carol and The Black Cauldron. * Ray Harris - Assistant Animator on The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast and Aladdin. Home video *MCA releases several Disney laserdiscs. 1978